Certain requirements have to be met regarding the nets of net headrests so that they offer the desired protection for the head of a driver upon impact, without injuring it. The net must be flexible and at the same time sufficiently under tension, so that the movement path of the head is terminated after a certain deformation of the net.
In known solutions of net headrests for automobile seats, a net was placed over a frame and fastened to the frame. In order to avoid injuries to the driver caused by the frame, the frame was covered with padding.
In the case of one known net headrest for automobile seats with a net stretched by a frame, preferably one having the form of a U-shaped bracket, which can be attached to the seat or which is rigidly connected therewith, at least the approximately vertical sides of the frame are provided with a padding and a pouch shaped net is placed over the same and stretched. Due to the necessary padding of the frame, part of the desirable rear view visibility and about the headrest areas forwardly was lost. Furthermore, it is no simple task to design th known net headrest in such a manner that the previously enumerated requirements are satisfactorily met. For instance, in the known net headrest it became evident that a contractible band is required in the lower region of the net (in the area of the open side of the U-shaped frame), which band had to be laboriously threaded through the loops of the net, or an additional padded rod had to be installed which obstructed the view and endangered the cervical vertebra.